


player, champagne, showtime

by bluehorizons



Category: GOT7
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Crimes & Criminals, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mild Blood, Minor Violence, Semi-Public Sex, Sexy, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, mentions of bambam killing someone, no major fights or anything just a couple of punches, without spoiling too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24653461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluehorizons/pseuds/bluehorizons
Summary: “Sorry for getting blood all over your fancy car,” Bambam says, wiping it off with a cloth that he found under the driver’s seat.“It’s not my car. I stole it.” Youngjae deadpans.“Ah, so more than one of us committed a crime today?”
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Kim Yugyeom, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Choi Youngjae, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Choi Youngjae/Kim Yugyeom, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	player, champagne, showtime

**Author's Note:**

> based off the 365 fresh music video
> 
> thank u to aj for looking over this at first but im way too impatient and just want to post it now.
> 
> made a [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2Bnmm0ZCeLG8HPLj5FMabI?si=jhejlOjwTAO8ou2e7G_7cQ) for this fic if ur interested
> 
> without spoiling too much of the fic, bambam does,,, kill someone but it is based on self defense. it makes a lot more sense if you watch the 365 fresh music video

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” Youngjae mutters when he dips into an alley, trying to hide from Seunghyun and his gang. He’s being honest when he says he doesn’t know what he’s gotten himself into this time. He hasn’t seen Seunghyun in months, never ran in with any of his men in longer. Youngjae turns a corner quickly, seeing another one of Seunghyun’s men at the end of it. He knows he’s trapped now, but Youngjae just laughs.

“Just give it up Choi, I know you have it,” Seunghyun says, walking closer to him slowly, trying to look intimidating. Youngjae thinks he looks like an idiot trying to look intimidating. He’s used to Seunghyun’s games, playing around like it was Youngjae that stole something from him directly, when it’s usually Namjoon or Hyunwoo doing the actual stealing. Youngjae just sells the stuff to the highest bidder, which is what he was about to do before he was rudely interrupted. He remembers the ring in his back pocket and acts like he just remembered about it.

“Oh, so that’s why you’re chasing me.” He swings around and Seunghyun has somehow ended up right in front of his face, stare as cold as ice, so cold it almost makes Youngjae shiver. He just returns the stare before chuckling, cupping Seunghyun’s face and brushing his cheek gently. It’s not like he hasn’t done it before, because before they started arguing and before Seunghyun started his god-awful gang, Youngjae did it constantly, usually when Seunghyun was on his knees in front of him. However, there were instances in which it could have been classed as romantic, like wiping tears off his face after they had fucked.

“You had an eyelash on your cheek, oppa,” Youngjae grins.

He gets a punch in the nose from Seunghyun himself for that. Youngjae just laughs maniacally as he holds it, feeling the blood dripping from it.

“If you want it, come get it Seunghyun.”

And with that, Youngjae knees Seunghyun in the balls, before running to escape, squeezing past the lone man at the end and then sprinting as fast as he can. He laughs again as he does it, but also tries to plan how to get back to where he needed to be. The guy he was pawning to was a regular, one of Hyunwoo’s old bosses down the line. He owns a shifty business, a club that openly sells drugs and has some whores for you to rent out. Youngjae has even been to the club outside of business hours, it has good business and it’s a great place to go if you’re looking for a cheap blunt and a good fuck. 

He looks behind him and realises he’s lost Seunghyun and his men. He slows down and makes his way to the club, pulling the ring out of his back pocket and studying it. It has a massive diamond on it, if it weren’t paying his rent, he would have kept it for himself, maybe as an engagement ring one day down the line. However, the diamond itself is worth a million won and the gold is 24 karat- he can’t afford to lose this kind of money. This money could cover 2 months of rent and then some. He puts it back before texting the buyer and sneaking into the club. Music was already blasting, because it was sundown and the staff were getting ready for the night. It was loud bass music that you would only be able to tolerate while extremely drunk. He nods to some of the staff in acknowledgement before slipping into the backroom. Youngsuk was sitting, counting bills from last night’s profits. Youngjae clears his throat and the elder looks up.

“Ah, Youngjae-ah, you have the ring for me, right?” Youngsuk grins, his face sly, and honestly kind of creepy. Youngjae takes the ring out of his back pocket, rubbing it so the dirt and blood come off it. The older man reaches for a bag, opening it to prove to Youngjae that the money is in there, even taking a note out and holding it to the light to show Youngjae. He kicks the backpack over, the younger hands him the ring and picks up the money. 

Youngjae gives him a quick nod before slipping back into the club. People were starting to trickle in, women already at the bar, wearing nothing but a bra and a short skirt (if he can even call it a skirt.) He spots their car keys on the actual bar, noting how they’re engrossed in conversation with the bartender, most likely flirting with him. He goes into stealth mode, the bartender making them both laugh, meaning their eyes are closed. Youngjae inserts himself into the middle of them with a smirk, reaching around one of them and grabbing the car keys. He puts them into his pocket and before they can ask why he’s there, he pulls out some spare bills he had in his pocket (no way was he spending the new money he just got)

“Make sure these girls get a drink, on me of course.”

He leaves before the bartender can shout at him for not giving him enough. Sneaking under the bar to the car park, he tries to find the car, eventually succeeding when he’s only a floor up. Youngjae gets in and starts driving home. His normal route, however, has road works, which causes him to curse loudly. He takes the diversion, checking his phone quickly. In his peripheral vision, he can see two people stumble onto the road. Youngjae slams the breaks as hard as he can. He closes his eyes, preparing for impact. It doesn’t happen.

He opens his eyes and looks up, a young pair standing in front of him; the ginger, long-haired one covered in blood, all over their legs and on their face, while the tall, grey-haired one has some on his hands, standing in shock. Youngjae gets out of the car, about to ask them what the fuck they were doing, walking in the middle of the road at a time like this when the long haired one speaks.

“Can we hitch a ride?”  
_________________________

Youngjae changed his route. He learnt that the long-haired one was called Bambam and it was a wig while the tall one was called Yugyeom. They apologised for running in the middle of the road, but they weren’t sure where to go. He also learns that Bambam is a hairdresser and Yugyeom is self-employed, a writer. He had given Yugyeom his phone to try to find the closest motel outside the main city. 

“Sorry for getting blood all over your fancy car,” Bambam says, wiping it off with a cloth that he found under the driver’s seat.

“It’s not my car. I stole it.” Youngjae deadpans.

“Ah, so more than one of us committed a crime today?”

Youngjae looks at Bambam through the rear mirror raising an eyebrow, he shrugs like it was no big deal.

“A guy started hitting on me at work right. Now I know I cross-dress and do drag, but that’s only so I get a little bit of extra money. And I can deal with a lil’ bit of flirting but then-” He pauses and puts his hand on Yugyeom’s lap, the taller boy watching the map, making sure Youngjae takes the right exit off the motorway. “He touched me! Like grabbed my thigh because he thought I was single when I’m actually dating this oversized puppy here.” 

Yugyeom becomes aware of the conversation then, a small whisper that Youngjae can hear asking Bambam “not to call him puppy here, please”

“So, I like pushed him off me… and maybe murdered him on accident. His head hit off the counter, I swear I didn’t actually kill him.”

That’s when Yugyeom tells him to take the next exit, Youngjae doing so and then shrugging. “If he was hurting you then he deserved it.”

“Wow I’ve never heard that before, you’re a good one. Maybe I should keep you.”

It’s about halfway through the actual journey when Youngjae notices that Bambam is playing with Yugyeom in the back of the car. Bambam is looking nonchalantly out the window, while Yugyeom is hanging is head, quietly whimpering. Youngjae can see that the mobile screen has gone dark out of inactivity. He watches from the rear-view mirror, at least what he can see is Bambam tugged Yugyeom’s zipper down and stuffed one of his hands into his pants. Youngjae can also tell from the sounds Yugyeom is making that Bambam is most likely thumbing the head of his dick. Youngjae clears his throat, and Yugyeom’s head whips up, knowing they’ve been caught. Youngjae raises his eyebrow once again.

“The next directions please?”

He knows Yugyeom knows exactly what he’s trying to do, Youngjae has surprisingly been in this situation more than once. Hyunwoo had done it when Youngjae and Namjoon had been fucking around, getting Youngjae to read him the instructions to a cake recipe while Namjoon was sucking his dick. He’s done it when those two had been fucking once, getting Namjoon to answer the phone for an important client. It’s almost like a power rush to the brain, getting someone who’s whimpering and losing control to do the most normal task, like reading out instructions. He knows Bambam knows what he’s doing as well, the boy having a smirk on his face, despite not watching the scene at all. 

“Uh, um. It says-” Bambam obviously does something pleasurable, maybe on the borderline of painful because Yugyeom whimpers high and whiny. “The next left.”

It continues like this for the rest of the journey, but Yugyeom never gets to come. By the time they reached the motel, Yugyeom was practically debauched, resorting to almost sobbing during the last part of the car ride so Bambam had to take over reading directions, while continuing to tease the youngest. It honestly took all Youngjae’s will power not to pull over and fuck what wits Yugyeom still had in him, out. 

He exits the car, taking a deep breath of fresh air, after being cooped up in the car for hours and no clue on how to work the windows. He runs his hand through his hair, and texts Hyunwoo, having gotten his phone back from Bambam, telling him where he is. Stuffing his phone into his back pocket, he goes to check the boot, making sure he isn’t holding a dead body or some shit. 

What he does find is much better.

At least 50 million won in cash sits in the boot of the car. He stands there in shock for a good minute; there’s no way that the owners of the car didn’t commit robbery to get this amount of cash. He hears two quiet “holy shit’s” behind him and to make sure it’s real, he takes a photo of a note and sends it to one of his contacts, an old banking friend named Jaebeom, who quickly confirms that it is legit, not questioning Youngjae’s actions. 

“Well, what are we going to do with it?” Bambam says.

The first thing the three of them do (technically two, because Yugyeom is still quite frankly brainless) is book a room in the motel, a family room, even though they all know Youngjae will be sharing a bed and doing more than just sleeping with the younger couple. Bambam goes to freshen up first, getting the blood off him, because it’s “dry and not sexy anymore.”

“So, puppy,” Youngjae tests.

Yugyeom immediately looks up at the pet name and blushes hard before looking away again. 

“How did you and Bambam meet?”

Yugyeom gets right into the story, despite him stuttering a few times and messing up his words, you can easily tell that he was a writer. He tells Youngjae how he met Bambam when he was first setting up shop in Seoul, only living a block away and not realising that his favourite kimbap place had been taken over. They instantly hit it off, deciding to date after a couple of months of knowing each other. They’ve been dating for around two years now, Yugyeom’s books starting to climb the charts while Bambam’s salon gets busier and busier.

Youngjae eventually explains what he does, living payment to payment, working alongside some of his best friends. He explains what got him in the situation in the first place, leaving Seunghyun’s shitty ass and Seunghyun blaming something on him at work, so he was fired. Yugyeom shows sympathy, completely understanding. It’s at that point where Bambam walks out of the bathroom again, fully dressed, along with his wig, which has been cleaned.

“It sounds like we all need to let off some steam. I checked Google maps, there’s a shitty club with cheap alcohol about a block away, 10 minutes to walk. You up for it?”

The two of them agree, Yugyeom, who has gained some wits, goes to clean himself up quickly. Before they start walking, they grab some notes from the boot of the car, stuffing it into their wallets. They stroll along to the club; it looks run down from what they can see, with no soundproof walls which must annoy the fuck out of the residents of the estate nearby, because the music is loud and Youngjae can feel it in his bones. Once they get in, they immediately head for the bar, getting shots and a couple of beers. They down all the shots within seconds, Youngjae decides to stick by the bar to drink his beer while Bambam drags Yugyeom to the dance floor. He watches the two of them dance, Bambam clearly setting the tempo, grinding back on the younger boy. Youngjae finishes his beer before heading over to them, slotting himself behind Yugyeom. He joins in the grinding, holding Yugyeom’s hips, so he’s more stuck in the middle, Bambam grinding on his dick while Youngjae grinds on his ass. His head falls back to rest on Youngjae’s shoulder, tiny breathy moans escaping his mouth. 

It gets to the point where they’re all crowded in the disabled cubicle of the toilet, surprised they even have one. Yugyeom is on his knees, hastily unbuttoning Youngjae’s jeans. Bambam is standing beside Youngjae, leaning on the wall to the cubicle, his foot in between the middle of Yugyeom’s legs. If Youngjae is being honest, Bambam looks bored, but Yugyeom is trying to grind down on Bambam’s foot and takes Youngjae’s dick into his mouth. The eldest boy gasps in shock and lets his head fall against the cubicle wall. That’s when Bambam starts actively participating, moving his foot to press into Yugyeom’s crotch.

“Such a desperate puppy, too overwhelmed and needy to even wait until we’re back at the motel huh?”

Yugyeom responds with a moan, pulling off quickly to take a breath before immediately going to deepthroat Youngjae. The youngest struggles a bit but gets there eventually with the gentle coaxing of Youngjae’s hand on the back of his head. Yugyeom is grinding down onto Bambam's shoe, hands held behind his back, almost like the poster boy for obedience. It’s like Bambam reads Youngjae’s mind when he speaks,

“You can fuck his mouth if you want, I trained him well, he’ll take whatever you give him.”

Youngjae groans at this, before pulling Yugyeom off his cock. He looks up at Youngjae with wet eyes, tears forming in the corner of his eyes. Youngjae cups Yugyeom’s cheek and wipes his eye. 

“You good with that? Me fucking your mouth?”

Yugyeom nods enthusiastically but after a pointed look from Youngjae and Bambam asking him to use his words, he speaks up. 

“Yes please?”

Youngjae takes the reins from there, taking a handful of Yugyeom’s hair and feeding the boy his cock. He takes it like he was made for it or like Bambam mentioned, like he was trained to suck dick. He does choke slightly once Youngjae is the whole way in but apart from that, he’s perfect. Youngjae takes deep breaths to try calm himself down before thrusting slowly into Yugyeom’s mouth.

Bambam just watches, seeing his boyfriend being of service to someone else always gets him off, and especially with a man like Youngjae. He couldn’t help noticing how attractive the eldest was when they met him, and not to mention while driving. When Bambam was teasing Yugyeom, he wanted Youngjae to lose control, to pull over and fuck the brains out of the both. He can also see Youngjae staying around the two of them if he and Bambam don’t get their asses chucked in prison. Yugyeom is still grinding against his shoe but he doesn’t pay attention to that, watching Youngjae’s face now. The man is moaning loudly, head thrown back against the cubicle wall, Yugyeom’s drool all over his cock.

Youngjae makes a choked sound, pulling Yugyeom off his cock. The youngest is confused but Youngjae quickly explains,

“Are you okay with me cumming in your mouth?”

“He would probably prefer if you cum all over his face if we’re really being honest here.” Bambam interjects. Yugyeom hums in agreement. Youngjae looks at Bambam.

“Are you cool with that?”

“Seeing him with other people gets me off, do whatever you want to him. As long as I get to join properly once we’re back at the motel.”

Youngjae smirks, “Don’t worry, you’ll get to.”

He pulls Yugyeom back to where he was, swallowing down Youngjae's dick once again. Youngjae thrusts slower than he had been, trying not to come too fast. Yugyeom always takes it no matter what, Bambam finds it endearing. Youngjae speeds up as he gets closer, eventually pulling out of Yugyeom’s mouth and jerking off. He’s louder now, more whimpering than moaning, obviously no longer caring about who walks into the bathroom.

He chokes halfway through one of these whimpers, hips stuttering and cumming all over Yugyeom’s face. The youngest grins, Bambam taking a picture of his face. 

“Holy shit.” Youngjae says, “Do you normally do that?”

“I have a growing collection if you want to see them,” Bambam smirks.

Youngjae lets out a small laugh, before zipping his pants back up. Bambam wipes his fingers through Youngjae’s cum, feeding some of it to Yugyeom, the youngest sucking his fingers once they’re in his mouth. Youngjae watches with utmost attention.

“Let's go back to the motel, shall we?”

_________________________

Youngjae is shoved against the door of the motel room as soon as it’s closed by Bambam. The younger almost grabs the back of Youngjae’s neck and pulls him on for a kiss. It gets heated almost instantly. Tongues are added in second, Bambam taking the lead, running his hand up to Youngjae’s hair. He almost guides Youngjae, pulling his hair and moving him to the double bed in the room. Yugyeom is watching from the side-lines, pulling off his shirt already, which is stained with cum after Bambam wiped Yugyeom’s face with it. 

Youngjae pulls away to catch a breath, “So how are we gonna do this?”

Bambam and Yugyeom look at each other, having an almost telepathic conversation. Youngjae looks between the two of them. 

“Well,” Bambam says. “Yugyeomie here is my favourite service top. How do you feel about being fucked and doing some fucking?”

Youngjae grins. “Sounds good to me.”

“Y’know,” Bambam takes his shirt off, leaving the wig on, “You’re a very hot driver. Your arms are hot, when I was playing with Yugyeomie here, I could see how tense you were.,” He unzips the skirt he has on. “Was waiting for the moment you pulled over and fucked us both.”

Yugyeom joins in, crowding himself behind Youngjae, kissing the elder’s neck before speaking. “I know you wanted to, you kept looking in the rear-view mirror. Probably wanted to be fucked by me while you rutted into Bambam’s thigh.” He hums, Bambam chuckles.

“Wow, puppy didn’t realise you had such a dirty mouth.” He grins as he slips his skirt off. Yugyeom smiles sheepishly before going back to kissing Youngjae’s neck, sucking hard enough to leave marks at some point. Youngjae moves to grab Yugyeom’s hair and holds him closer to his neck, letting him bite and suck to his heart's content. Bambam moves to kiss him, again grabbing Youngjae’s hair and taking the lead quick. 

It feels like seconds later that Youngjae is on his hands and knees, head hanging, Bambam eating him out, spit and drool everywhere. Yugyeom had already stretched Bambam out and is now idly stroking his own dick. It’s when Bambam involves his fingers that Youngjae whines loudly. It’s when Bambam is licking around his rim, three fingers curled against his prostate that he starts begging for Yugyeom’s dick.

It happens so fast yet so slow, Youngjae on his back, Bambam already sitting on his dick, holding his arms down with one hand, tracing one of his tattoos with the other. Yugyeom pushing his dick in slowly, trying not to overwhelm Youngjae but the boy is already on the verge of tears. Bambam coos at him when a tear slips silently, moving his hand to wipe it away. 

They give him a second to adjust but it doesn’t make a difference when Bambam starts moving, grinding down on his cock while Yugyeom starts thrusting, slowly at first but picking up the pace. All you can hear is panting from Yugyeom, grunts from Bambam and sniffing and whining from Youngjae. 

“For someone so strong, I didn’t expect so little to break you down oppa,” Bambam grins, Youngjae keens. “Oh, you like that? Being called oppa? How cute.”

Yugyeom starts thrusting harder but gets sloppier slowly, obviously chasing his high. Youngjae has his eyes closed, mouth open so he starts drooling slightly and Bambam laughs, wiping it with his thumb before feeding his fingers to the eldest.

“There you go, so you won’t drool all over yourself oppa.”

Yugyeom’s hips start stuttering, the youngest moaning loudly now, and in between moans, he’s whimpering Bambam’s name, who is fucking himself down on Youngjae’s cock. 

“You close puppy? Gonna fill Youngjae up with your cum? Gonna be a good boy and cum for me?” Bambam teases, leaning back so he can look at the youngest. 

Yugyeom whimpers out a yes and within seconds, he’s cumming, spilling into Youngjae’s ass, thrusting until he’s on the wrong side of over-sensitivity. He pulls out quickly while he has some sense, some of his cum leaking out. Bambam quickly comforts him, telling him how good he is. Youngjae doesn’t register it, too busy feeling like he’s floating. 

After comforting Yugyeom, Bambam starts fucking himself down on Youngjae’s dick again, removing his fingers that was in Youngjae’s mouth and trailing them down to the eldest’s nipple.

It only takes one tweak to get Youngjae to cum, gasping for air and buckling into to Bambam, who starts jerking off, eventually cumming over Youngjae’s chest. When Youngjae finally gets his wits back together, Bambam is smiling down at him and running his dry fingers through his hair and Yugyeom has gone to get a wet towel. 

“You good? I hope it wasn’t too much.”

Youngjae smiles softly, leaning into the touch, “It was perfect, Thank you.”

They clean up quickly and quietly, Youngjae is checking his phone when Bambam asks, 

“What are you actually gonna do with the money hyung?”

Youngjae sighs, “I have no idea, if I could use it, I’d pay off all my loans, move to a nicer part Seoul.”

Bambam hums, “Yeah I’d do the same, but I don’t know what’s gonna happen, I can’t exactly run away forever.”

Yugyeom is sitting beside Bambam, snuggling up to him, “We can’t afford a good lawyer, it was self-defence but who knows what they’ll try pin on him.”  
  
Youngjae looks at the two of them, “You don’t have to worry about that, I have old friends who are lawyers… You know the work I mentioned to you Yugyeom?” The youngest nods. “It’s a law firm. I’ll get you help don’t worry.”

And if while the three of them are cuddling, sleeping soundly, Park Jinyoung of Park & co, the top law firm of the south side of Seoul gets a text from Youngjae, asking him to represent Bambam, well, that’s a different story.

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter is [defsseuls!!](https://twitter.com/defsseuls) come talk to me!!!!


End file.
